Heidi Turner
Heidi Turner is a love interest of Eric Cartman and briefly Kyle Broflovski in South Park. ''While having been on the show since at least the movie, she never had a stable, significant role until Season 20. After quitting Twitter and after Cartman got his devices destroyed in Season 20, the two start to bond. They quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend, calling each other pet names, kissing and singing together. But in Season 21, Cartman returns to his normal self, and becomes very disinterested and annoyed with Heidi. Heidi tries to break up with him, but Cartman begs her to take him back every time, even threatening suicide if she doesn't. Heidi still cares about him and insists that he is a good person, even though she is being emotionally abused by him. In ''Doubling Down, Kyle steps in between their relationship because he feels bad for Heidi. The two develop feelings for each other and send love notes. But after being teased by the other girls for putting up with Cartman, Heidi goes back to Cartman, feeling guilty and upset. After Cartman learns she was romantically involved with Kyle, he becomes furious. He fattens Heidi up by feeding her KFC that he disguises as a vegan alternative, and teaches her about his antisemitic views of jewish people. Heidi complains she's feeling bloated and heavier, then Cartman starts insulting her with fat jokes. By the end of the episode she breaks up with Kyle, indirectly calling him a "dirty jew", and walks away with Cartman. Heidi is the main antagonist of the following episode ''Moss Piglets, ''where she has now eaten so much junk food (becoming a junk food addict in the process) that she has gotten almost as fat as Cartman, but even lazier, louder and more obnoxious than he is. Cartman now mirrors how Heidi acted at the beginning of the season and Heidi has practically become a female version of Cartman. They still show affection towards each other, but Cartman is clearly unhappy with what he turned Heidi into. Nevertheless, he is desperate to keep Heidi all to himself no matter how demeaning and selfish Heidi became since he'll be lonely all over again without her. At the cost of his own freedom, Cartman agrees to do whatever Heidi asked him to do such as snuggling or promising her Date Nights. In ''Super Hard PCness, ''Heidi has now become so hostile to Cartman that the two routinely have fist fights with each other to settle out minor disputes. The kids at the school take great pleasure at watching Cartman and Heidi beat up each other badly, except for Kyle who ends the fist fight when Cartman and Heidi gang up on Kyle for trying to talk them out of resorting to violence. The two are seen again watching Terrance and Phillip with the boys yet making fun of Kyle. In ''Splatty Tomato, ''Heidi while tagging along with Kyle to go find Mr. Garrison who is scaring children out of fear that his approval ratings are tanking badly. During the quest to find Garrison, Heidi became reminded of her past by coming to the bridge where she deleted her Twitter account and destroyed her phone, the cabin where Cartman had all his electronic devices destroyed and the forest where Cartman had Heidi dressed up like Gretel. Soon, a ghost of Heidi's older self showed up and struggled to restore Heidi back to before her transformation into a Cartman double. Heidi's ghost succeeds and realizing what she's become, Heidi grabs a gun pointing it at Cartman to shoot him as revenge for making her fat. She then gets the gun swiped out of her hand by Cartman who points it at himself claiming that he'll kill himself if she breaks up with him. The episode, and the whole season overall, ends on a cliffhanger from that point. Cartman and Heidi's relationship is now either officially over or once again back into jeopardy and this is just another of the already many times they declared break-up. Personality and Physical Traits Heidi Inherited from Cartman in Season 21 * Being obese * Being angry and aggressive all the time. * Bullying people, especially Kyle. * Eating junk food a lot and snacking while watching TV * Being very lazy and mostly watching TV all day. * Screaming "GODDAMN IT!" a lot * Making excuses all the time to get out of doing schoolwork and trying to force other students to do her own schoolwork Category:Female Love Interest Category:South Park Love Interests Category:Child Love Interest Category:Mature Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest